fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 01 - Investigation - Firefight
Interval 01 - Investigation - Firefight is the third mission of F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. After surfacing from the sewers, the Sergeant battles his way through the streets of Fairport to the Armacham Data and Research Center. Brief SITUATION: ATC and Replica forces continue to clash in the city streets. Captain Raynes and Lieutenant Chen have continued to make their way to the Data Center. Map data shows you are only a few blocks from the rendezvous site. Expect heavy interference from ATC and Replica forces. MISSION: Regroup with Raynes and Chen at the ATC Data Center. Walkthrough Head forward, and prepare to shoot at the circuit box, or throw a frag grenade at the two Replicas that come out from the alleyway to the left. There is some ammo for the RPL Submachinegun, two Medkits and body armor by the back of the truck leaning against the wall if you want/need them. Enter the alley and open the door and get your shotgun ready (if you have one). Just inside the door is two soldiers, though in these quarters, melee works just as well as the shotgun. As you walk through what appears to be a wine cellar, there are some frag grenades on shelves and Medkits scattered around if you need to pick any up. Once back out in the street, there will be about six or so Replicas wandering around here. Take the alleyway and soon you'll find yourself in an office building. When you exit the building, you will be on a fire escape. In the alley below, there is an ATC security guard patrolling here, but jumping right down to him will likely kill you, so instead notice the fire escape opposite yours. If you time it right, when the guard walks under the other ledge, jump onto it and the ledge will fall onto him, killing him instantly and safely depositing you in the alley. In the street beyond, there are four more security guards to fight. If you want ammo for the ASP Rifle, there's some up a ladder before you exit the alley. You can also snipe at the enemies up there, since they like to hide behind the cars parked on the street. Grab the ASP ammo, Medkit and body armor on your way to the parking lot. In the parking structure, kill the two guards out front. If you need any frag grenades, there are two of them behind the van at the back of the lot. Head up the ramp and you'll face two regular security guards and an ATC Riot security guard. The Riot guard will be harder to defeat, due to having body armor, but not exceptionally so. Past the enemies is a little pathway with two grenades and body armor. Take the stairs, and at the bottom underneath the stairs will be a Health Booster. Keep going and you'll be in an office facing the street. If you sneak in and crouch by the desk, the three ATC guards on the other side of the cubicle won't notice you, and will head out onto the street and fight the Replicas there. When you hear shooting, head outside and mop up whatever enemies are left standing. There's help waiting for you in the back of the armored truck, in the form of Medkits, frags and body armor. Pick up everything you desire, and head down the street. As you walk down the street, you'll see Replicas engaged with ATC Riot guards. You can either enter the fray, or just hang back and mop up whoever is left afterwards, your choice. Otherwise, go past the armored truck, barricades, and cars to the Data Center. When you hear over the radio about the side entrance, take a right and into the alley. Meet up with your teammates and hop down a level to the end of Interval 01. es:Intervalo 01 - Investigación - Tiroteo Category:Intervals Category:Walkthroughs Category:Perseus Mandate Walkthroughs Category:Perseus Mandate intervals